


Bump on the Head I thru IV

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Crossover, various fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 19:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11342085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Bump on the Head I thru IV

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Bump on The Head Series: Cowboys in Love by Hepaestion

  
April 2nd, 1999  
Archive: Yes  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Chris Carter and 1013 Productions  
Rating: Slash, M/K, NC-17  
Series: Welcome to my Bump of the Head Series, I will accept any feedback on a scenario you might want to see.  
Author's note: Dedicated and Inspired by Mitch.  
Website: http://www.slashcity.com/~hephaestion/

* * *

Bump on The Head Series: Cowboys in Love

Mulder got up early that weekend and after a long jog around the neighborhood he went back home. He knew the unavoidable was finally at hand. It was spring and he needed to clean the apartment. Mulder sighed and looked around the dusty, and messy living room.

"Shit this is going to take hours." Mulder thought to himself but after a quick shower , jumped into shorts and tshirt and started.

Mulder started in the living room, he tried to dust in areas that never seen the light of day. He frowned to think what his mother would think of the mess. She was a neat freak as was his dad, he wondered if his messy lifestyle was some sort of foolish rebellion.

Mulder decided that he couldn't clean without some music and turned on the CD player, popping in his favorite Eurythmics CD. He couldn't help but wiggle his ass to the music, and whirling the dusting rag around as if it was a feather boa. He remembered this music from his naughtier days.

After realizing his behavior, he did a quick check of the fire escape to make sure he wasn't being watched.

"For all I know that rat fuck was there watching me shake my ass. He is a pervert." Mulder mumbled to himself, and yet somewhat dissappointined Krycek wasn't there.

"Where is that fucker anyway, its been months. He never stays away this long." Mulder thought to himself. He had gotten somewhat used to Alex Krycek's annoying ways. Plus he wasn't so sure, but he enjoyed the feelings he got near the man. The way his blood rushed through his body, how his heart beats fast. The violence and sexual tension was something he could get addicted to.

Mulder dusted the table and the desk. He walked around and looked at his bookshelves, that were covered in dust bunnies.

"Shit, what a mess. Where is a wife when you need one?" Mulder said aloud. He took the desk chair and started climb to clean the books.

Mulder looked at the binders of the books and smiled. Mulder's taste in books were so varied but he wasn't sure if Scully would understand some of them. He tended to be somewhat enthralled with male/male relationships in books.

The music kept playing and Mulder happily dusted the shelves, he noticed his one copy of an old book a gay friend from college had given him. Mulder for a while was into old West stories and the book was an actual gay cowboy story. Mulder remembered reading the book beginning to end in a few hours.

Mulder suddenly thought he heard a noise on the fire escape. He turned a bit too quickly, the chair suddenly rolled and down went Mulder. He was out cold.

`````````````````````````````` ``````````````````````````````

Fox Mulder jumped from his bed when he heard the screeching of the rooster.

"God damn that fucking bird." Mulder said aloud and put his feet on the cold floor.

Mulder stretched and yawned, scratching his balls and feeling his morning hardon telling him he had to take a major piss. He needed to jerk off too but there was no time. The sheriff was expecting him soon, and he hated to jack off in a hurry.

He walked over to the chamber pot and let a good, warm pee. He sighed as he felt his bladder empty. He would need to go to the outhouse, he never liked to take a shit in his room. He couldn't believe people who did. He made sure to pay the housekeeper extra, so that his chamber pot was always dumped and cleaned well.

After washing up, he got dressed and went down to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Good morning Mrs. Scully." Deputy Mulder said. Mrs. Scully was almost family to him. She kept the boarding house where he lived in the attic. He loved the solitude of it, even though it was fucking steaming in the summer and freezing in the winter.

Mrs. Scully was also the mother of his friend, and well actually, she was his 'fiance' but they haven't decided on a date yet. They probably never would, but they made sure to keep it a secret. They were best friends, he and Dana, but since neither wanted to marry strangers, they got engaged with each other. Dana Scully was the town's midwife and sometimes doctor too. The male doctor in town was a crazy old drunk and many liked Miss Scully's gentle hand. But of course there were morons who felt a woman had no knowledge of medicince besides birthing and refused to see her. Mulder trusted his life with Dana on more than one occasssion.

"Fox , you must have breakfast. Don't be late to meet the Sheriff. Dana is over at Susan Fletcher's home already. That woman started her birthing pains before the crack of dawn. I wish Dana would just try to work less, she should settle down already and have her own babies." Mrs Scully said and Mulder cringed. It was time for him to leave.

"Well Ma'am, your daughter is a smart and hard working woman. I think she should continue doing what makes her happy." Mulder said. He tipped his cowboy hat and walked towards the Sheriff's office.

On his way to the Sheriff's office, he saw Dana coming towards him. The petite red head was very beautiful, if not the most beautiful woman in town. But she was very stubborn, very independent and had high morals. The town didn't know whether to like her or not. Most men were just plain afraid of the little lady, who could also use a shotgun with no problem.

Mulder bowed and tipped his hat at this fiance'.

Miss Scully looked up at the handsome Deputy and smiled.

"Good morning Fox, you heading to the Sheriff Skinner's office?" Dana asked. She was always too curious about the Sheriff and the work of law enforcement. Mulder knew she wished to be a Deputy too, but she was a woman.

"Yes ma'am, seems something important is happening today. Not sure what yet, but as soon as I find out I will tell you." Mulder said. He liked to tell Miss Scully about all his adventures knowing she lived vicariously through him.

"Well Mulder, you better head out. I will tell Mother to make you some chicken and dumplings tonight." Miss Scully smiled. Mulder bowed and tipped his hat before heading towards the Sherriff's office.

Many of the town's citizens tipped their hat at Mulder. Some of the women smiled his way, shaking their heads wondering why that handsome Deputy was still single.

After wiping his boots, he walked into the office combination town jail. One of the minor deputies was sitting by his desk and jumped up nervously when Mulder showed up. Mulder put his cowboy hat on the hook by the door and nodded to the deputy.

"Deputy Mulder, Sherriff Skinner and the Mayor are waiting for you." Deputy Pendrall said and pointed towards Skinner's office door.

"Thanks Pendrall." Mulder said and walked towards the office door. He knocked before opening the door.

"Sir, you been expecting me?" Mulder said.

Sherriff Skinner sat back in his chair, feet crossed in the ankles on the desk. He was a large, well built man. His voice was deep and made most persons shake in their boots. He was a tough man but honest and fair. He took the law and his duty to the law seriously.

The Mayor was a small and funny little man. He was a friend of Mulder's though. Mayor Frohike was not strong or handsome but was the smartest man Mulder ever met. He had a lot of brains and cunning for a small little man. Mayor Frohike was also a fair and honest man. He lived a bachelor's life in a home with his two adopted brothers, Langley and Byers. All the boys were adopted by Mrs. Frohike, Mulder was sort of the 4th brother of the group. They met Mulder when he was a young teen boy. The boy had runaway from his home, his daddy being a angry drunk who beat him one night for something Mulder swore never to reveal. Mulder learned the law from the weird brothers. Now he was the Sheriff's right hand man and #1 deputy.

"Howdy Fox, how is the beautiful Miss Scully today?" Mayor Frohike asked. He been infatuated with the red head since he first met her.

Mulder shook his head and laughed. "Give up on her little man, she too much woman for you."

"Are you two finished?" the Sheriff asked, quickly losing his patience.

"Yes sir, sorry sir." Mulder said and sat down.

"Deputy, we need your assistance. There is a man, that we need you to protect. He has been working in trying to uncover some treason within our government. He is a trained killer too, but it seems that our government has decided to retire his assistance and they are sending his ass to jail. Why? I don't know and don't damn care. He is a killer and a man of little morals. They are coming to get him in 3 days. So we are going to put you and that man in a small cabin I have up in Chickpawtu mountain. You are just to make sure he doesn't run away." Sheriff Skinner said. Skinner had hated the whole plan but he knew his hands were tied.

Mulder looked at Mayor Frohike, the mayor frowned.

"Fox, I know what y'all thinking but my hands are tied. Someone got that boy setup and if we don't deliver his hide, this town could suffer. I gotta watch out for this town." Frohike said.

"Well Deputy, the man is waiting in our drunk tank. Get him, I had Deputy Penderall get your horses ready to leave asap. The cabin is stocked and all ready for your arrival. Tell no one where your going, who you be with or what is going on. That is for your safety and for the safety of your prisoner. Do you understand?" Skinner asked.

Mulder had a bad feeling about this whole thing but he nodded. He was a law abiding man. He believed in justice and knew his boss was a righteous man of honor.

"Yes sir, I can handle this with no problem Sir. If you could contact Miss Scully and tell her I will be out of town. Make up any excuse you like Sir." Deputy Mulder said.

"Ok, then that's it. Go get the prisoner, the horses are out back. Good luck and watch your back Deputy." the Sheriff said.

Mulder went towards the cell in the back where they hold the local drunk now and then. He had his six shooters on and was never afraid to use them when necessary. He was far from being a coward. He went up to the cell and knocked. He saw a figure sleeping on the cot. The man was dirty and his hair was long and ratty. He wore a beard that was dirty but his eyes shone bright like emeralds. The man's odor was strong and repugnant. He looked like he been beaten too. Mulder was damn sure the Sheriff must have been mighty pissed off to see his prisoner arriving like that.

"You and I are leaving. I am your escort and your bodyguard. We are to hide out for 3 days until the men come for you. I have a gun and am not afraid to shoot you down if you try to escape. You are to bathe, get dressed and get as cleaned up as possible. We are going to pretend you are my cousin just arrived and we are going on a fishing trip. I can assure you I will not hurt you that is not my job. Do you understand?" Mulder asked the prisoner.

The prisoner nodded. Mulder opened the door of the cell and handed him a package of clean clothes. Deputy Pendrall showed up with a pitcher of water and bar of soap.

"When you are finished dressed and washed up, the deputy will shave your beard off if you wish." Mulder said.

The prisoner nodded again.

Half an hour later, Pendrall notified the Deputy that his prisoner was ready.

"Deputy, wait to you see him. You never thought that man was behind all that grime and stink." Pendrall said amazed.

Mulder walked back to the cell to get his prisoner. The man he saw there for a second made him think there was a switch.

Instead of what looked like a vagrant, stood a handsome, young cowboy. The man must have asked the deputy to give him a hair cut too. His hair was short and clean and his beard was gone. He was slim with long legs that now were contained in tight denim. Mulder couldn't help and stare at the stranger, the man had a face of a young preacher man. He looked like he couldn't kill a fly.

The prisoner gave the deputy a smile that showed shiny white teeth.

"Deputy, is there something wrong?" the prisoner asked.

Mulder snapped out of his reverie and remembered this guy was a killer.

"I think you should speak only when you are spoken to prisoner. We are leaving now. Lets go. And remember, I dont wish to shoot you , so do NOT make the error of underestimating me." Deputy Mulder said and grabbed the man. He cuffed him and slung a coat to hide the cuffs.

He helped the prisoner up on the cart and Mulder got up and took the reins. Soon they were off to the mountain. He never saw Miss Scully watching him leave as she hid around the corner of the near by store.

As they sat heading towards the cabin, the prisoner watched the deputy.

Mulder could feel the prisoner's eyes upon him. He was trying to ignore the man's intent stare on his person.

"Is there something you want to say prisoner?" Deputy Mulde finally said gruffily.

"My name is Alex." he said in almost a whisper.

"What?" Mulder asked.

"Stop calling me prisoner, I have a name. My name is Alex Krycek." the man said.

"What kind of name is Krycek?" Mulder asked.

"My family were european immigrants. What kind of name is Mulder? You a Jew?" Alex asked. He smiled when he saw Mulder flinch.

For the most part the west didn't tolerate the Jews very much. His dad was a banker, who made a lot of money. But not all Jews were money hungry like some folks made them to be. Mulder had no room for God in his life. He gave up his faith when his little sister was kidnapped and never seen again.

"It's ok you know. I ain't saying it cause I feel something wrong against your people. I think the whole fucking problem with this damn country is we can't seem to understand we all different. I been traveling the world for a long time, I have met many a nice person. They been of different religions, colors and other things." Alex said giving an unusal evil little smile.

The Deputy caught the grin but was afraid to ask what things. He was a grown man but much of his learning was from books. He arrived in the little town of Alexandria since he was a boy of 16 and never left it except to go to visit his Momma when his Pa died.

They continued the trip in silence and right before dark they arrived at the cabin. Mulder helped Krycek down and told the man to enter the cabin. He took their bags and followed the prisoner.

The cabin was cozy and comfortable. It was a large room with fireplace, small kitchen and a large fur covered bed. There were furs on the floor infront of the fireplace and the bed. There was also a small table with two chairs. It was a small place but tolerable for three days.

"Deputy, can you take the cuffs off?" Alex asked.

Mulder looked at the man and frowned.

"Listen, I am not going to go anywhere. I have no where to go where it's going to be safe for me. My own fucking government has decided to turn against me after I helped them. I discovered a small faction was slowly breaking our pact with the Natives around here. They were putting poison in their water supply and killing them for their land. Now they figure I know too much and that I am too unpredictable for them to control. I am a dead man in three days Deputy Mulder. Let me at least have my last three days without fucking cuffs on." the man said, his eyes were brillant pools of green that drove inside Mulder's soul.

"I have your word as a cowboy? I won't hesitate to shoot you before they do." Mulder asked.

"Yes." Alex said.

Mulder knew he was probably making a big mistake but the man's voice and his eyes made him unable to think straight. He took the cuffs off the man and quickly put his own hand on his weapon.

"Thank you Deputy Mulder." Alex said.

"Fox. My name is Fox." Mulder said and nodded towards the man.

"Thank you Fox. Beautiful name by the way. A fox is a beautiful animal, but then it befits you completely." Alex said and smiled but quickly turned around leaving Mulder baffled by the complement.

They settled in and quickly got logs ready to start a fire for their meals outside since the weather was favorable. It became eventually clear to the Deputy his prisoner had no plans to runaway.

That night they sat around the fire eating dinner and looking at the stars. Alex Krycek turned out to be a well educated man and with an extensive knowledge of books like Mulder. They were able to talk for hours about different topics. Both men found themselves enjoying each others company. Alex helped make dinner when Mulder proved unskilled. The stew ended up being delicious and they pigged out on it. Soon both men were laying on their backs watching the stars in the sky.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Mulder said in a far away voice.

Alex looked over at the Deputy and felt his heart skip a beat. "Very fucking beautiful." Thought Alex but not about the stars but about the handsome Deputy.

"Do you think there are worlds like ours out there?" Mulder asked, it was a question he tended to ponder but tried not to ask to many persons. Many found it heretic to thinking of other persons besides us humans.

"Damn yeah, it's mighty stupid of our Lord to create all that and it be empty." Alex said.

"You really believe that? I believe the same thing." Mulder said exciting and turned to face the prisoner. He was taken aback to come to close to the handsome man. Mulder looked at the man's handsome face, his mouth had rosey colored lips and a upturned nose. Mulder held his breath as the Alex licked his lips and he was able to see the pink tongue.

"No no no no , not again please lord. Don't gimme these feelings again. I am gonna marry Miss Scully and have children and be normal." Mulder thought to himself.

Suddenly he felt the man's hand on his face. The hand was smooth with a callous on his trigger finger only. Mulder felt faint, he was still holding his breath. Why was he letting that man touch him.

"Shhhh, breath Fox. Don't be so frightened. I won't hurt you. If you want me to stop touching you I will. Am I shocking you? Does a man's touch disgust you?" Alex said softly to the Deputy.

"I shouldn't. It is a sin. God finds it evil. I will get punished again for this." Mulde said, his voice was shaking.

"Punished? How Fox? Who punished you for this?" Alex asked. He wrapped his arms around the shaking Deputy.

"My dad found me one day in the barn. I was with my best friend Tom Braidwoood. We were...we were..we loved each other. He found us naked in each other's arms. I was 16. He told Tom Braidwood to get out. My dad was drunk of course, he took the strap that hung on the nail. He started beating me. Saying I was no son of his. That I was a disgusting sodomite and damned to burn in hell forever. He said that it was my fault my sister was kidnapped. He said, that God was punishing them all cause of my sin." Mulder closed his eyes remembering the rage and hate on his father's face.

"Look at me Fox. Your daddy is not right. The Lord loves us. We are all his children. Jesus never said nothing about men not being able to love men. And if the son of the Lord don't find it wrong, why should we? Men have been loving men since forever. You read books, I know you know. I like you Deputy Fox Mulder. Let me love you in my last three days on this planet." Alex said softly and leaned towards Fox's mouth.

The kiss ripped a dam of withheld emotions in Fox's body. He clutched Alex's body against his. Both men kissed hard, their tongue tasting each other. Their erections scraped against the denim of their jeans. Fox bucked against Alex, he rubbed his erection against the other man's. Alex's hands touched the dark hair that was soft as mink.

"Let's go inside Fox, let me love you on that big ole bed." Alex whispered in the other man's ear.

Mulder was beyond any god fearing moral reasoning. He allowed the that killer cowboy to take his hand and lead him inside the cabin. There Alex pulled Fox's jeans off and then it was his shirt and the boots. Stripping the man was stark naked like the day his momma bore him. Alex got on his knees before the naked Deputy, his eyes were shiny with lust.

"Your the most beautiful man I ever seen Fox Mulder." Alex said huskily and moved against the other man. He kissed Mulder, who's hard, naked manhood was pressed against the denim of Krycek's jeans.

Alex stood back and gently grabbed Mulder's large erection. He held it firm in his masculine hand, tugging on it gently.

"Look at your self cowboy, that is one impressive cock. That is a man's man cock. Yes sir, I know boys that would pay gold to hold a big ole' cock like that in the big city." Alex said to Mulder.

Mulder's breath was fast as his heart, the dirty talk only excited him more. The feral and lustful look Alex gave him made him feel wanted for once.

"I want to see Alex. Please." Mulder said finally.

Alex looked at the handsome, flushed Deputy. He started to take off his clothes. Stripping slowly, giving the man quite a show. He figured Mulder hadn't never seen no man naked before. He was going to make tonite special.

Mulder was in awe to see Alex naked. It was like a greek statue had come alive. He seen those once when he was a little boy and his parents took him to a museum in Europe.

Alex's body was perfect, Every curb and every muscle percise and beautifully sculptured. Mulder's eyes eventually were drawn to the thick uncut phallus between Alex's legs. It was smaller than his own cock but the thickness was impressive. The entire body was smooth, with only a small patch of light brown curls around his manhood. Mulder couldn't help but lick his lips, the other man's cock was hard and it leaked a steady stream of man juice. Best of all was that it had a slight curve, it looked like a dangerous snake.

"Touch it Fox." Alex said in a sexy whisper.

Mulder didn't need to be asked twice. He been hungering to touch another man's cock for years. His fist wrapped around Alex's manhood and both men moaned. Alex wrapped his hand around Mulder's cock too. By the light of the moon both men kissed and tugged on each other's cocks. They kept their eyes open, neither wanting to miss out on each other's passion.

Finally Alex pushed the man away.

" I need you Fox. I need you to ride this cowboy all night." Alex said. He grabbed Mulder and took him to the bed.

Alex got on all fours on the bed, he lifted his ass and kept his head down. He put the down feather pillow in his mouth to stifle any screams he might let escape.

Mulder didn't need instructions, once he saw the man's body open and ready for him he knew what to do. He stood behind Alex's ass, he opened the ass cheeks to expose the dark pink slightly hairy little hole. He collected a big wad of his spit and spat on the hole. Then with his cock head he rubbed it around until he pushed in. A muffled scream was heard from Alex. Mulder grabbed his prisoner's hips and gave one last shove until his cock was embedded in the man's bowels.

Mulder gasped feeling the vice like grip the little asshole had on his cock.

"It's good Fox. Go on cowboy, ride me." Alex said, he squeezed his asshole just a bit.

Mulder grabbed Alex's shoulders as if holding on to reins and began his manfucking motion. Mulder was a wild man, bronco busting Alex's tight ass. Both men yelped and moaned and grunted.

"RIDE IT COWBOY RIDE IT!! HARD HARDER!!" Alex yelled, he met each of Mulder's thrusts in return.

Mulder knew from that moment on he wasn't going to let Alex finish his three days in captivity. That tomorrow morning they were going to pack and head out to Mexico.

Mulder reached down and grabbed his cowboy lover's cock.

"I've got you cowboy! I 've got you cowboy!" Mulder said.

``````````````````````````````````` ``````````````````````````````````

"Mulder!" Alex said, he put a wet towel on the man's head.

"I've got you cowboy, let it ride Alex!" Mulder said , he thrashed from side to side.

"MULDER! DAMMIT wake up or I am gonna call Scully." Alex Krycek said.

"WHAT??" Mulder said and opened his eyes. He was laying down on his leather couch in his living room.

"Shit Mulder, you scared the shit out of me. You fucking fell down off that stupid chair and bumped your head on the table. AFter that you been mumbling and saying my name over and over again. I was about to drag your ass to the hospital." Alex Krycek said.

Mulder looked at Alex. He was wearing his typical leather jacket, dark jeans and this time a rather nice silky green shirt that accented his eyes even more. The man smelled clean and of cologne.

"What the fuck are you staring at Mulder?" Alex said, feeling a bit nervous with Mulder's behavior.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to stare." Mulder said and stood up from the sofa.

"Sorry?" Alex thought to himself. "Mulder apologized to ME?"

"Fox William Mulder, are you feeling ok? HOw many guns am I holding up?" Alex asked.

Mulder looked and laughed. Alex watched Mulder laugh for the first time in years since they were partners. BAck then they were always making jokes and cracking up. It seemed both men had the same sad thought and stopped laughing. Mulder frowned and looked down.

"What were you doing anyway Mulder? Looking for bugs?" Alex asked.

"I was spring cleaning. I was listening to music and I heard a noise. I forgot the stupid chair had wheels. Wham, must knocked my ass out like a light. Then I had a weird dream while I was out." Mulder said.

"Weird? You Spooky Mulder have a weird dream? Why am I not surprised." Alex said, and waited for the punch.

The punch never came.

" I had a dream we were cowboys. You , me and Skinner. Scully was in my dream too, so were the Lone Gunmen. It was ....nice." Mulder said.

"I was in your dream?" Alex asked but kicked himself for saying it aloud.

"Yeah, you haunt my dreams now too." Mulder said softly.

Both men were silent for a minute.

"Hey listen, I have to finish this cleaning. Since your not here to help, maybe you should leave." Mulder said.

"You want help?" Alex asked.

Mulder turned around, his mouth gaping open. He smiled and nodded.

"What do I get for helping you clean Agent Mulder? Cause I can see this place is ground zero and not going to be easy." Alex said.

Mulder thought for a second and gave an evil smile. He said, "You help me clean, and I promise to tell you my dream. All of it. Uncensored and unedited."

"Cowboy's promise?" Alex asked.

"On this cowboy's honor" Mulder said and smiled.

The end.

 

* * *

 

  
April 4, 1999  
Archive: Yes  
Disclaimer: The X-Files Characters belong to Chris Carter but the Star Trek scenario is stolen from Gene Roddenberry's Star Trek series, including TNG.  
Rating: Slash, m/m, NC-17  
Author's note: the second story in the Bump of the Head series but can be read in any order.  
Website: http://www.slashcity.com/~hephaestion/

* * *

Bump on the Head: Star Trekkers in Love

"Are you sure you don't want to go Scully?" Mulder asked her on the phone, for the 10th time.

Scully's sigh was heard over the phone line. "Mulder! For the 10th time, I was never much of a Star Trek fan and I promised my mother we go to the antique show these weekend."

"Well, you are going to miss meeting the GREAT Captain Kirk and the rest of Enterprise gang." Mulder said gleefully.

"Have fun Mulder, and bring me a souvenier cup." Scully said and hanged up.

****************

Mulder arrived at the D.C. Star Trek convention and was amazed by the large crowd. Mulder had special VIP back stage pass that he got from the Lone Gunmen.

Mulder had watched Star Trek since he was a little kid. He remembered how he used to dress up on Halloween as Spock, his favorite character. As a grown man he never missed a single episode of Star Trek: TNG. Mulder does admit not being able to get into Deep Space Nine, although he loved the concept of the space station.

Mulder walked around the convention sight, he checked out the different booths that were full to the brim with Star Trek and science fiction paraphanelia. He did laugh to himself whenever he bumped into someone dressed as a Klingon or Ferengi.

Mulder was looking at a replica of a phaser gun when he suddenly had a feeling of being watched. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a figure dressed in a leather jacket, but as Mulder whizzed around, he saw no one.

"Shit, would he be here?" Mulder thought to himself.

Mulder sighed, he hadn't heard from Alex Krycek in months. He was starting to wonder what became of the triple agent and official rat bastard. He was surprised that Alex didn't make an appearance after the deaths of the Consortium men and their families. Mulder was trying very hard not to admit that he missed Krycek. That man always brought mystery, intrigue and a sort of underlying sexualtension to their 'relationship'. Ever since the Arcadia case, Mulder was becoming certain, that he and Scully weren't going to become a couple. He had teased her, but honestly, she didn't give him the hard on Alex did.

"I am going insane." Mulder thought, and shook his head.

Mulder decided to put his VIP pass to use and went towards the back stage entrance. He was immediately allowed inside and smiled at seeing some of his favorite TV actors there. Mulder then spotted HIM.

He was standing by the snack table, wolfing down what looked like a shrimp cocktail. It was William Shatner aka Captain Kirk. Mulder tried to control the stupid grin on his face.

Mulder walked up to his childhood hero and put out his hand.

"Mr. Shatner, I just want to say it's a pleasure to meet you." Mulder said, shaking the actor's hand.

"Why thank you. I hope you enjoy the convention and please feel free to get a copy of my new book, 'Trek Wars: The Rip Off'. It's a new series of books  
I am writing." Mr. Shatner said.

Mulder blinked and smiled. "Sure, I will, thanks."

Seconds later the convention's program director was ushering Mr. Shatner to the main stage near them.

Mulder watched as 'Captain Kirk' walked onto the stage. The roar of the convention crowd was deafening. Mulder watched Shatner bow to the crowd in his well prepared 'humble' manner. Mulder looked around the stage, watching the stage hands busy at work. He looked up towards the spotlights, just imagining the heat from all those lights. Mulder suddenly noticed one spotlight that was swaying slowly. It stood straight above Shatner's head. Suddenly the spotlight began to fall down and Mulder didn't hesitate at all. He ran unto the stage and pushed Mr. Shatner aside from the falling spotlight. Although he wasn't hit by the falling spotlight, Mulder didn't see the microphone's wire on the floor. He tripped on it and went crashing down on the stage floor. When his head hit the ground, everything suddenly went BLACK.

**************************

Mulder's eyes opened suddenly when the monitor by his bed spoke.

"First Officer Mulder, please report to the bridge." said the female voice bedside him.

Mulder tapped his insignia immediately. "Mulder here, I will be there in 10 minutes. Out."

Mulder stretched and yawned on the bed. His lanky but nicely shaped body barely covered in silky pajamas. They were a gift from his best friend, the ship's doctor.

He been on duty last night after the ship's computer registered a strange anomaly near the ship. However, after hours searching, it had disappeared.

Mulder changed into his tight fitting uniform. It accented all his right curves and he admitted he looked good for a man near 40. He was the 1st Officer to the best ship of the entire fleet. A position he worked hard to get. He was the top student of his graduating class at the Academy. It had been his dream to work on the Enterprise and with Captain Skinner. He was even more excited when he found out his best friend Dana Scully was to be the ship's doctor.

First Officer Fox Mulder appeard on the bridge and immediately walked over to the Captain's chair.

"Captain." Mulder said, nodding and notifying his appearance.

"Fox, sorry to have waken you. I know you pulled an all night bridge duty but I we need to talk. I have notified Dr. Scully, science officer and our engineer to meet us in the conference room." Captain Skinner said.

The Captain raised himself from his chair, after depensing a few orders he nodded for Mulder to follow him.

They went through a side door from the bridge that led them to the officer's conference room. Waiting there were Dr. Scully the ship's doctor and science officer Brian Pendrall and the ship's engineer, Melvin Frohike.

Mulder took his seat and nodded to the rest of the crew there, he gave Dana a wink which caused her to roll her eyes.

Captain Skinner took charge of the meeting.

"Sorry to have disturbed some of you who were trying to get some R&R after last night's long shift. However, it seems that we are still receiving some strange computer signals about a nearby anamoly. We have word too from the Federation that these same signals have been showing up near the Romulan/Federation neutral zone. We are to go there warp speed and try to find out what is going. Hopefully, it isn't the Romulan's trying some new weapon." Captain Skinner said.

"Sir, are there any ships patrolling the neutral zone now?" Mulder asked.

"Actually, according to Federation reports, the FoxHunt is there now." the Captain said gently, knowing he just touched a nerve with his first officer.

"The FoxHunt!" Mulder thought to himself. "Fuck that was Alex's ship." Mulder looked at Scully, who gave a sad smile.

The officers at the table knew this could only mean trouble. The FoxHunt ship belonged to Alexander Krycek, a Romulan and son of a famous and well respected Romulan General. Alex Krycek was also a famous spy, and he almost got Fox Mulder courtmartialled. It was about 2 years ago that Fox Mulder, while on vacation on Aracadia planet met a handsome man. Mulder had been lonely for some time and although he was a very shy man, he couldn't help but notice the man. It had seem completely accidental their meeting there, and before long they were talking about books and philosophy. Fox found himself enthralled by the young man's wit, intelligence and beauty. It seemed like the perfect vacation that only got better after sharing a meal and having one too many Romulan ale drinks. Alex made the first move and kissed Fox. Fox was only to eager to reply to the man's affection. They soon tumbled in bed and made fierce love together. Mulder hadn't a homosexual experience since leaving the Academy years ago. He was a young unexperienced gawky man then, and his lovers were the same. Alex made this new and more exciting. Mulder's mouth bit the pillow, as Alex drove his thick long cock inside Mulder's asshole. Mulder felt the pounding in his bowels and tightened his fingers around the bedsheets. They tried all different positions, finding them all pleasurable. They even switched, and Mulder was able to fuck Alex's ass. He wasn't as tight as Mulder, who was able to shove his manhood inside with one thrust. Alex begged Mulder for hard thrusts, and soon Mulder's cock was a rapid piston of nonstop fucking. Their lovemaking began strong and unbridled but soon their next night was soft and intense. They quickly began to savor each other's body with quiet, soft intensity. Each thrust was met with a kiss. Mulder till this day is unsure if Alex's intensity of those nights were just an act. The sense of need and passion was like he would never feel again. Mulder had been single for so long, ever since his wife Diana had died. She had died while they were attacked by a Romulan warship, which made Alex's betrayal and true identity even worse. For weeks they met, and Mulder swore he had found his true love. Then one day, it all came apart as Federation police barged into their room one night. Mulder had gotten a chance to meet Alex during a routine ship's docking. That night, Mulder was taken and told that he had been having relations with a Romulan spy. They held Mulder and questioned him for days. He had not seen Alex since the night they were found, but eventually any charges were dropped. That was also because of Captain Skinner, who staked his entire career on Mulder. He swore that he was incapable to beleive his 1st Officer was a spy but if only the victim of this entire thing. Mulder felt ashamed for weeks to face the Captain. As for Alexander Krycek, he turned out to be a pawn too. He was quickly returned to the Romulans in exchange for some information wanted by the Federation.

"Now, Frohike, how are the ship's engines?" The Captain asked.

"She's ready to go anywhere Sir. Just say the word." Frohike said.

"Science officer any further information about this anomaly reading we are receiving?" Captain asked.

"It seems to be haphazard and I haven't discovered any pattern. But I do know that it is being directed to us only. Other ships near this region haven't picked it up." Pendrall said.

"Sir, is there any chance we are falling into some sort of elaborate trap?" Scully asked. The petite red head was respected by all the men around her, her insight on matters was always welcomed.

"Dr. Scully that is an excellent point that I have taken quite serious. I don't like the idea that the FoxHunt, of all ships is the one also involved in this mystery. However, the Federation wants our attention to this matter as soon as possible and we are to head out to the neutral zone." Captain Skinner said.

"Well gentlemen and Ms. Scully, let's get this ship out to the neutral zone. I want this entire business finished, I detest being that close to a Romulan ship. After this a little R&R will be taken by the entire crew." the Captain said and dismissed his officers.

"Fox, a word before you leave." Skinner said stopping the officer before he left.

Mulder nodded to Scully, giving a smile to tell her that he was ok. He sat back down next to the Captain.

"Mulder, I know this might get pretty strange. I am sure seeing Krycek again is the least favorite thing on your list. Federaton wants me to keep you two seperated. They don't want any contact between you and that Romulan. However, as my 1st officer and my friend, I felt obligated to tell you the deal." Skinner said to Mulder.

"I am ok Sir. What happened was a long time ago. That is ancient history and I know I have my job to do on this ship. Please know that I would never put this ship in harm's way over anyone. My duty is to my ship and this crew Sir.I have nothing to say to Alex Krycek." Mulder said.

"Ok Fox. Let's get this show on the road." The Captain said and they went back to the bridge.

********************

At warp speed 6, they arrived at the neutral zone 5 minutes later.

"Captain, we arrived at the neutral zone." said the ship's navigator.

"OK, I want shields up and current location of the FoxHunt." First Officer yelled out to the crew on the bridge.

The Captain sat on his chair with Mulder on his right hand side.

"Captain, Foxhunt slowly approaching. She is coming around with her shields up."

Mulder stood up suddenly, he felt his muscles tense and the pit of his stomach tighten. He hadn't heard or seen from Alex Krycek since that night.

The doors behind the Captain opened and onto the bridge came Dr. Scully. She figured she was needed to help calm Mulder down. She was well aware of the dangerous, emotional strain this could be for her friend and 1st officer.

"Open channels to the FoxHunt." Captain barked out.

"Done Sir." said the communications operater.

"FoxHunt, this is Captain William S. Skinner of the starship Enterprise. You are in the neutral zone and therefore violating treaty. Please give us your reasons for being here."The Captain said.

Suddenly on the large screen on the bridge the image of Alex Krycek appeared.

He looked actually a bit tired and tense and very unhappy. But overall he was considered by Romulan and even earth standards as very good looking. He had returned to his Romulan appearance, that gave him a slight tan skin, and his eyes were emerald green. His hair was actually unlike many Romulans, he kept his style spiky and very 'human' like. He wore clothes that were also very unRomulan, but very much 'human' style. His shirt was tight across his chest and he wore pants that seemed to be of some shiny latex material. It was tight and only accented his thighs and the bulge of his manhood. It was only his killer instinct, his family name and his good looks that kept his 'wild' ways tolerated by the Romulan government.

Mulder tried to remember to breath and felt Scully's warm touch on his wrist. She was trying to get him to notice he was too tense now.

"Captain Skinner, it is a pleasure to meet you. Your reputation exceeds you, but they did forget to mention how incredibly attractive of a man you are." Alex said wickedly.

There was an intake of breath somewhere around the bridge. Many were surprised anyone would have the gall to be so forward with the Captain.

Captain Skinner was only too prepared for such behavior from the wild young Romulan.

"As for your question, we have been receiving some sort of 'message' that has led us to this very area. Now I wonder if it isn't some trick from the Federation to get my ship here?" Alex said, his tone suddenly serious and his eyes were feral.

But before anyone could speak, a man appeared on the deck of the bridge of the Enterprise.

"Captain!" Mulder ran to stand in front of the Captain and the entire crew pulled out their phasers at the intruder.

But the intruder snapped his fingers and soon they were only holding flowers instead of phasers.

"Can we stop this violent human nonsense?" Q said.

Skinner looked at his nemesis and general pain in the ass.

"Q, now is not a good time for your games." The Captain said.

"Oh but you are wrong, it is a good time." Q said and snapped his fingers.

Before Mulder could protest he suddenly disappeared from the bridge. As did Alex Krycek from his ship.

"Q! What are you doing?" Skinner demanded.

"I am doing something I have always wanted. I am playing matchmaker. Those boys need to kiss and make up, if they don't, you can kiss all this goodbye." Q said and suddenly disappeared.

******************************

Mulder and Alex appeared suddenly on some planet together. Mulder was about to yell at Alex when he noticed he didn't have a voice. The man grabbed his throat and kept trying to talk but nothing came out.

Alex was surprised when he couldn't hear Mulder yelling at him.

Mulder watched Alex standing, he had his back to him. He was actually standing very still.

"Mulder dammit, will you say something?" Alex yelled. His voice was shaking.

Mulder sighed and grabbed Alex's arm to turn the man around, so that he could see he was unable to speak. Mulder was shocked to see Alex's eyes were white. Alex couldn't see, he was blind.

"Mulder is that you?" Alex said, when he felt a man's hand on him.

"Mulder this isn't fucking funny, can't you fucking see that THING blinded me. I can't fucking see." Alex said, he was getting angry.

Mulder grabbed Alex's hand and brought it to his throat. He shook his head and banged his laraynx, hoping Alex would get the hint.

"Holy shit, you can't speak. That's why you haven't been yelling at me." Alex said and sighed.

"Great fucking joke Mulder being played on us. You're speechless and I am blind. We make quite a pair." Alex said and immediately regretted using those words.

"Well since you can't speak, I guess I will do all the talking. What now?" Alex said.

Mulder shrugged his shoulders but realized Alex couldn't see him, he had to remember that. He felt a great pity at seeing those beautiful eyes damaged. Mulder actually hoped they were to return as they were before.

Alex got frustrated not being able to see, and worse not being able to hear Mulder's voice. A voice he had to admit was the sexiest he ever heard. Mulder's voice was soft, sensous and strong. He would feel safer in this mess if Mulder could speak to him. But then that was wishful thinking, Mulder would only probably yell at him if he could speak.

Mulder suddenly decided they needed to find some shelter, the skies upon that planet were turning fierce. Mulder grabbed Alex's arm and led him towards some caves.

"Why are you pulling me damn it. I am not a fucking invalid." Alex yelled.

Mulder got pissed at Alex's stubborness and let go of him. He walked a few yards away and left the blind man there. He watched Alex struggle to find a path without banging himself against the huge rocks that were all over the terrain. Mulder watched how Alex suddenly tripped and fell down. He ran over quickly to help the man, feeling terrible for losing his patience. He had to understand that Alex was feeling weird and helpless now for the first time in his life.

Alex felt Mulder's arms around him and he grabbed the man. He had never felt so helpless in his life, the darkness surrounding him was maddening.

"You left me, you bastard!" Alex yelled, he felt the lump in his throat.

Mulder grabbed the man's hand and bringing it to his lips, he mouthed 'sorry'. Alex nodded.

Suddenly Alex felt the wind pick up and noticed now why the other man had decided they should flee. A storm was approaching.

With Mulder guiding Alex, they ran towards shelter in some caves. It was timed perfectly because no sooner they were inside, the clouds erupted and it began to pour.

Alex could hear the rain coming down and was glad they found shelter. Mulder helped him sit down on the cave floor and Alex heard him sit down across from him.

"Shit, what a mess we are in. This is soon to be even worse than that night we got busted by the Federation gestapo." Alex said, and kicked his feet into the cave floor.

Mulder looked up, realizing the man's gall to even mention that night. Mulder kicked the man's feet.

"Hey! Why you kick me for?" Alex said. He wondered what Mulder looked like, after it being so long since their last night together.

"Mulder if this is another fucking trap, I will kill you." Alex finally said.

Mulder now really looked shocked and he grabbed the man by the shirt. He wanted to yell at him but damned Q for taking his voice.

"Let me go you fucking maniac.Why the hell are you mad for? I am the one who should be kicking your fucking ass. YOU set me up you bastard. Nice little number you pulled on me, all that loveydovey stuff and then wham, you get the Fed boys to bust in on us." Alex said.

Mulder let go of Alex and looked at him like he just grew two heads. Mulder grabbed the man's hand and put it up to his lips. "No no no, not me, you set me up." he mouthed into the Romulan's palm.

"Me? Fox what are you talking about? I didn't set anyone up. I was fucking hiding away from my dad's bullshit and had a friend who did some surgery on me so that I looked human. I went to Arcadia because I wanted to be able to really see how other people lived. I wanted to show my damn fucking war hungry dad I was sick of all the fucking bullshit. I wanted a life! Then you walk into my life." Alex said.

Mulder listened to Alex and forgot to let go of the man's hand. He couldn't believe his ears, and since he had no voice, he had no choice but to listen.Mulder squeezed Alex's hand, he wanted the man to continue the story.

"Shit Fox, I was expecting just to hang around and look. I been curious all my life about your part of the universe. But then I saw you at the pool reading that book. You looked so beautiful. You were so oblivious at the looks the men and the women were giving you. I was so tired of the mindless fucking I was having. Men and some women were in and out of my bed, but it was all so 'dull'. I wanted passion, I wanted love and then you smiled at me. Remember that week Fox, how we talked for hours about all those things we loved."Alex said softly, he held Mulder's hand tightly.

Mulder nodded and felt the tears brimming against his eyes. He was trying to fight against believeing what he was hearing but he couldn't. He had never truly believed that Alex was a spy who had purposely singled him out. The whole time they were together, Alex never asked him one question about the Federation eventhough he knew of Mulder's position.

"Fox, remember that first night we made love? Why didn't you contact me after the Federation barged in? Why didn't you answer my letters? Why did you lie to them and tell them I was trying to find out information?" Alex asked. "Didn't you love me? Was it all some Federation plan to get to my father?"

Mulder swallowed and put his hands on his throat, he needed to speak.

"NO!" came the shout from Mulder suddenly.

"It wasn't me Alex, I never got any letters. I didn't set you up, I never did anything but fall madly in love with you. We were set up by our own governments, we were played the fools. I love you Alex, I always loved you. They led me to believe you were some spy and that you used me." Mulder said, he grabbed Alex.

Alex felt the tears fall and when he looked up, he was able to see again. He saw the look of love he had missed in these past two years. Mulder saw those green eyes again and he leaned into them. The kiss was hard and hungry, full of passion.

The bridge crew of the Enterprise watched the entire saga being unfolding on the screen. Captain Skinner stood up as both men kissed. Scully felt the warmth rising in her body and crossed her legs.

"Q, we have seen enough dammit. Let them have their privacy." the Captain yelled. Q rolled his eyes and Skinner's inability to enjoy himself and snapped his fingers making the couple disappear, giving them their privacy.

Back on the planet, both men continued to kiss. When the kiss was over, Mulder looked at Alex and said,"what happens afterward. I have a feeling we were set upon this planet for this."

"I don't want us apart ever." Alex said.

Mulder knew from the moment before the kiss, he didn't want to be apart from Alex ever again. He wanted to trek the stars with his lover instead of with the Enterprise. He would miss his friends but he was sure adventures would be aplenty with Alex.

Suddenly he heard the chirping noise of his insignia.

"Officer Mulder, this is the Enterprise."

"Mulder here, two to beam up." he said and smiled at Alex.

**************************

"Mulder here, two to beam up." Mulder said, his head shaking side by side.

"Mulder! Mulder! Earth to Mulder, please come in. Houston there seems to be a problem." a male voice said and suddenly he felt a small slap on the face.

"HUH?" Mulder opened his eyes abruptly to see Alex Krycek leaning down on him. He was laying backstage on the couch. He had an ice pack on his head.

"What happened? What are you doing here?" Mulder asked.

"Nice of you to land Mr. Glenn."Alex said saracastically. "Shit Mulder, you were playing superhero again and rushed to save Captain Kirk's ass from Klingon stage lights. You very gracefully tripped over the mike's wire and fell on your hard head. You been out for a few minutes. You been babbling too Mulder, were you dreaming?" Alex asked, he raised an eyebrow at the Agent.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Mulder asked.

"Hey, I come here to make some money off of these losers. I sell some Star Trek porn from the back of my car in the parking lot. I saw you coming in. These sickos love my movies. Maybe you seen one of them? 'Star Fuck: The Next Generation. It's wild Mulder, a lot of anal in it." Krycek said and gave Mulder and evil smirk.

"How come they let you back here anyway?" Mulder asked.

Alex gave a grin and said, "don't ask don't tell Mulder. Trust me, you don't want to know."

Mulder's eyes opened up and he knew that maybe he didn't want to know. He looked at Alex and thought, 'damn I am glad he is back in town'.

"Well I am leaving Mulder, you gonna be ok?" Alex said softly.

"Yeah, thanks. I think I will leave too. By the way, any chance I can buy a copy of that movie?" Mulder asked,his voice was dry and the look serious but Alex knew better.

"Well Mulder, actually there is only one copy left and it is mine." Alex said.

"Ok, how about we grab some Romulan ale and you follow me back to my starship with the tape. You can have it back after we finish watching it." Mulder said.

"Anything else Mulder?" Alex asked while they walked towards the exit.

"Exactly, how much anal is in that movie?" he said and grinned.

The End.

 

* * *

 

  
April 12, 1999  
Archive: yes  
Disclaimer: Characters of Mulder,Krycek and Scully belong to Chris Carter. Lestat and Louis belong to Anne Rice, and also does the author herself.   
Rating: NC-17, m/m, blood drinking  
Author's note: #3 story in the Bump of the Head series, they can be read in any order

Let us have each other in this century the way we never did in the past.  
\- The Vampire Louis (from the book Vampire Lestat)  
Website: http://www.slashcity.com/~hephaestion/

* * *

Bump on the Head Series: Vampires in Love

New Orleans

Mulder and Scully sat at the Cafe du Monde eating beignets and drinking coffee. Scully could feel the pounds being added to her hips, it was bad enough she was menstruating and bloated. Mulder looked at Scully pigging out on the sugary dessert.

"It's ok Scully, I understand that woman at this time of the month need to fill special 'needs'." Mulder said.

Scully looked at Mulder, she wanted to shoot him. Funny how pms made her violent. She wanted to blow Mulder's stupid big nose out of its place on his face. Her mind wandered to her shoving her hands into Mulder's corpse, and the pleasure of it all. Dana hoped she remembered to pack those snickers bars.

Mulder watched the Cafe's clientele, he raised an eyebrow now and then. Some very pretty women, drinking their lattes and some very very cute men. Mulder kept looking at Scully , he hoped her eating kept her unaware of he guy Mulder hadn't stopped flirting with since he sat down at the table.

Mulder watched Scully's mouth shove another piece of dessert inside, she was really pmsing badly. Mulder turned again to the handsome blonde man who kept smiling and winking at him. The man had a mane of golden hair and eyes the color of african violets. He was wearing very tight pants and a silk shirt completely opened revealing a perfect tan chest. Mulder couldn't help but lick his lips when he took a look at those nipples. He hadn't seen nipples that delicious since Alex.

"Fucker!" Mulder said aloud, getting a strange look from Scully.

"What Mulder?" she asked.

"Nothing, just remembered something that pissed me off." he said.

Mulder never told Scully about his brief, but highly intense relationship with Alex Krycek. Mulder had always been strong about keeping his homosexuality under wraps. Krycek was able to break through Mulder's iron closet and into his bed. The best sex ever. It was what he always dreamed male/male sex would be and even though things turned bad, he didn't regret it. He had to admit, that the sexual aspect of their relationship must have been 'accidental', because it was something Krycek has NEVER used againt him. And God knows the people he works for occasionally, would love that kind of info. It made the whole issue more confusing to Mulder. Mulder was afraid to admit he fallen in love with that spy, he missed him terribly. He so wanted things to change, another chance for them would be nice.

Mulder looked at the books he had in front of him. 'Interview with the Vampire and ' The Vampire Lestat' by Anne Rice to be signed by her. She was having a book signing at a local bookstore and Mulder had been dying to meet Mrs. Rice for years. He sometimes wished he and Alex were vampires like Lestat and Louis. The vampires had an eternity to work out their problems and time to love each other again and again. Mulder knew life just wasn't fair.

"Mulder we better get going, the booksigning starts in an hour. We need to get on line." Scully said. She was here to please Mulder, but admitted enjoying Mrs. Rice's first book very much when she was in college.

"Yeah Scully , ok, let's go." He said sullenly. He was going to stand when he felt a man's hand on his arm. He looked up into those african violet eyes. They made him think of the green eyes he missed so much.

The golden hair man lowered himself to whisper into Mulder's ear.

"I know how it is to fall hard for a pair of emerald eyes Cheri'. Don't lose hope for him my handsome Fox, he hasn't lost his in you. He is close by as we speak. He is always just lover's call away from you. If you truly wish eternity, bring yourself and your lover to me. Rue Royale, you know the address. Give my mistress Anne my regards." he whispered to Mulder, his lips gently touching the perfect shaped lobe. Mulder felt his body tingle, and his cock harden.

"Mulder!" Scully said a bit louder now.

"I am sorry Scully, I was talking to...?" Mulder said and turned around. There was no sight of the beautiful blonde man.

"Talking to who?" Scully said.

"Well, I am sure you saw him Scully. Tall, blonde and uh...I guess you can say good looking. " Mulder said, trying to sound as 'straight' as possible.

"Mulder, there haven't been any good looking men coming inside the cafe, none that weren't with their boyfriends already. " Scully said, it irked her how all the great men were gay.

*****************************

The Book Store: Oh my god, its Anne

Mulder stood on line waiting for his chance to get his books signed by Anne Rice. Scully was slowly losing patience but they were finally almost there.

Eventually they allowed the next 10 people inside and that included Mulder and Scully. He could see Anne sitting behind the table. 'Oh my god, it's Anne Rice.' Mulder thought to himself. He looked around the giant book store that had its share of security for the famous writer. He saw a body moving slowly around the back of the book store. Suddenly the man turned around, it was Krycek.

"Oh shit." Mulder said aloud.

"Mulder?" Scully looked at Mulder and shook her head, she never thought he would be so star struck.

Suddenly there was some shouting being heard behind them but Mulder didn't pay any attention. It was his turn to meet HER.

"Anne, I love your books. I just want to say thank you! It's a pleasure to read your books." Mulder said.

"Why thank you. You are very handsome if I may say so. You would make a beautiful vampire." Anne said to Mulder.

Mulder blushed and remembered his message, "I was told to tell you that he sends his regards to his 'mistress Anne'. I can't tell you his name but he was blonde and very handsome." Mulder said.

Anne stopped smiling at looked at Mulder. She took Mulder's hand, "he has noticed you, if he has extended an invitation, I beg you to think hard before you go."

Suddenly the noise behind them was getting louder. A fight had broken out about someone cutting in line. Out of the blue, a hardcover bound book of Queen of the Damned went flying towards Anne's table. Mulder never saw it coming and it hit him just as he was turning . Mulder's head hit the floor and he was out COLD.

*****************************

Rue Royale in New Orleans: Vampires in Love

"Cheri, will you stay angry with him forever?" Louis said to his friend, Fox.

Fox was a newly made vampire, who after meeting Lestat in the Cafe du Monde decided to ask for the Dark Gift.

Lestat was more than pleased to turn the beautiful man into his 'child' . After that man was turned another beautiful man showed up demanding to be turned to. It turned out they were lovers when mortals. But they were at odds because of the younger mortal's disloyality, and now their fight was continued over into their new vampire life. Alex, the beautiful green eyed vampire was with Lestat. They were two peas in a pod it seemed, the loved to cause mischief. Louis had taken Fox under his wing, instantly liking the intense and complicated hazel eyed beauty.

Fox was living at the famous townhouse, with his new vampire friend Louis. He loved Louis like a brother. His heart was unfortunatley belonging to that two timing, back stabbing vampire RAT!

"Louis, I am still unable to forgive that RAT! He constantly taunts me and he has yet to ask for my forgiveness about the past. I don't think his receiving the Dark Gift, nulls and voids his past history with me. How dare he go and murder that Smoking enemy of mine! He had no right to kill all those people!" Fox said, he was pouting and sulking.

Louis looked at his friend and now realized what Lestat had to put up with him years ago. He had to admit, Fox was a whiner. Maybe worse than he ever was when he met Lestat.

Fox complained about the blood drinking, about the sun, about the darkness, about his skin, about his inablity to mastubate (he was addicted to that particular mortal vice), about New Orleans, about Alex, about Lestat about EVERYTHING! Louis had to hold Lestat down one night, when he wanted to incinerate Mulder and turn him into ashes. Louis begged his maker not to kill his friend and Lestat shrugged his shoulders and left the house in a huff.

"Fox, Lestat and Alex will be here soon. You must decide what to do with your lover. I know how hard it is to forgive when a lover has caused you pain. You read my story, you know what Lestat and I have gone through. I was sure to never have the strength to forgive him for our daughter's death, but I realized life goes on. That my love for him was eternal. We were meant together. I feel the same is of you and Alex. He was not a perfect mortal and he will be pretty much the same man now as a vampire. Time has passed, and it will continue to go by. Either you two can spend the time enjoying your love or in pain and anger." Louis said, his voice was almost a whisper, soothing like a balm on Mulder' s aching heart.

"I have a feeling Alex is getting quite the lecture from Lestat also. I told Lestat to speak to him. " Louis said calmly. He had hoped Lestat's lecture was productive.

Mulder looked at Louis and eventually sat next to the 'beautiful one'. Mulder was stunned by Louis beauty. He knew why Lestat loved Louis, who wouldn't?

Louis' finger wiped the blood tear that escaped Fox's eye. Suddenly the front door was heard crashing open. They heard Mojo's barking and then the sound of footsteps. "Lestat is making an entrance and demands to be acknowledged." Louis thought to himself about his pompous lover.

Both Lestat and Alex showed up laughing. They were dressed like two young fashionable men, clothing from head to toe Versace. Lestat wore the dead designer's clothing in homage recently. He was angry for not being in South Beach in time to kill Andrew Cuannan. Louis looked at Alex, who was beautiful, pointy nose and ears made him like a mythical fairy prince.

"Welcome home gentlemen." Louis said and rose to give his lover a kiss.

"I have missed my 'beautiful one'." Lestat said and grabbed Louis tenderly. Louis hated to be manhandled and was still shy about open displays of affection in front of other persons.

Mulder watched Louis and Lestat kiss. Their love was almost tangible in the air. It permeated the walls of the townhouse. He then looked at Alex who was staring at him. Mulder turned his head quickly and folded his arms.

Lestat opened an eye during his kiss and saw Alex standing there not doing anything. He kicked the fledging in the leg and nodded his head towards the man's lover pouting on the couch. Alex tried pleading with his eyes but Lestat's look was lethal. He was told by his 'father' that he HAD to make up with his lover or else.

Alex sat down next to Mulder.

After coughing (which of course is ridiculous) Alex spoke, " hello Mulder, are you glad I am back?" he asked.

Mulder shrugged his shoulders, 'yeah I guess so.'

"I missed you terribly you know. You should have come with us, we had a great time." Alex said.

"A great time without me as usual Alex." Mulder snapped back.

"Hey, I really missed you and I told you to come with us but you said no. What the fuck, am I suppose to not take advantage of the Dark Gift cause you wanna stay home and play house." Alex said.

"Play house? Going around and causing murder and mayhem is not my idea of FUN. I am still a law abiding person, I don't need to break the law now that I am a vampire. But what the hell do you know about the law, ratboy." Mulder said, snickering at the end.

"Don't call me that anymore." Alex said, his tone was feral.

"Bite me, batboy." Mulder said.

Alex threw himself at Mulder, knocking the couch back. The fighting caused several vases to break and a lamp. Until both men were grabbed and thrown against the walls.

"ENOUGH!! I HAD ENOUGH!" Lestat roared. Louis covered his eyes, knowing Lestat was too pissed off for him to control.

"You two are the most sufferable mortals that I could have made into vampires. YOU two are such ingrates! YOu both have the ulitmate opportunity to spend an eternity loving and knowing each other all over again. To make the world your playground. Instead you pout, or complain, or beat up each other on a constant fucking basis. Well I won't stand it anymore. Prepare to die." Lestat said finally.

"Wait!!!" Both Mulder and Alex yelled at their 'father'.

"Wait for what?" Lestat said in a deadly tone.

"It was my fault Lestat, I shouldn't have hit him. He makes me mad, but I shouldn't hit. Even if he can take the punches, I can't abuse him that way. Kill me if you want to, but spare him. He deserves to live forever, I should have been 'exterminated' years ago." Alex said, pleading to Lestat.

"Ok, then you shall die." Lestat said and looked at Alex.

"Wait!" Mulder yelled.

"Wait for what?" Lestat asked.

"Don't kill him! I am the one who took the invitation. I was feeling so fucking pathetic about my life and my decisions. I was living a lie, hiding my true nature to my family and my friends. I told the world I blamed Alex for my father's death and other mishaps but I never had proof for those things. They weren't the real problem. The real problem was that he made me realize how miserable I was. He made me come in contact with my homosexuality, a secret so hidden that I was living in complete celibacy. Until I met him, he made me realize what I wanted, needed and desired. His kisses burned into my soul, his body I wanted to worship and his cock made me a man. I was half a man until I met him. I was angry because his betrayal was the loneliness I was going to suffer again. I knew he was the only man I wanted and he left me. I was angry because I lost that which made my life worth living. Anne told me to think hard before accepting your invitation, I didn't. Don't punish him, punish me, I am not a man, not a vampire. I am not anything." Mulder said.

"NO! Fox that isn't true. My god, you are twice the man I am. You are brave and honest and beautiful inside. " Alex said to Fox.

"Alex, you were right about me. I didn't know the truth, how could I when I was living a lie. You always said the truth inside me had to be found first. I never told you how much I loved you. If I did, maybe you would haven't let yourself be taken in my CSM. I could have saved you." Mulder said.

Alex wrapped his arms around his lover, " oh Fox, it was all my fault. I loved you so much, I was afraid I wasn't good enough for you. Let's die together Fox, I knew that I would be happy if I died in your arms."

Mulder nodded and held tightly to Alex and they awaited Lestat's judgement.

Mulder felt the heat. "It's hot Alex, it's hot."

**************************************

"It's hot. It's hot." Mulder mumbled to himself.

"Mulder, snap out of it." the voice said in his ear.

"What?" Mulder said, and opened his eyes.

He turned his head and saw the most beautiful face near him. Krycek.

"Alex?" Mulder asked.

"Fox?" Alex said teasingly, but got serious when he noticed Mulder's intense face.

"Hey Mulder, are you ok? I can't stay here too long, Scully will be back." Alex said.

Mulder was lying on a beautiful bed in the most gorgeous room. The wallpaper was velvet and there was victorian antique pieces around the room.

"Where am I?" Mulder asked as he tried to sit up on the high four poster bed. The mosquito netting was lifted.

Alex helped Mulder sit up and when they touched it was electric. Alex was going to move his hand away quickly, afraid Mulder was going to be angry. Mulder instead grabbed the soft, masculine hand. They held hands, Alex felt like weeping.

"We are in Mrs. Rice house. Her friend let me in to see you, while Scully went to speak to the doctor. They say your going to be ok, just a mild bump on the head." Alex said, softly.

"What are you doing in New Orleans Alex?" Mulder asked.

Alex looked at Mulder, should he even tell Mulder how he is constantly following his ex lover around the world?

Alex was to open his mouth when Mulder grabbed the back of the man's head. He pushed Alex's mouth to his. This was more important than whatever 'lie' Alex was about to tell him.

The kiss was tender, the tongue was wet and warm. They allowed their tongues to touch and play. Alex sucked on Mulder's bottom lip and felt his engorged cock throb with excitement. Alex suddenly felt Mulder's palm rubbing his harden dick, he arched into that hand.

"Alex, lets make love." Mulder said, the desperation he didn't bother to hide.

Quickly both men took off their clothes. Alex got beside Mulder on the large antique bed. They kissed and rubbed their cocks together, the precum lubing up their shafts. Alex leaned back on the bed, he told Mulder to lean against the headboard. He watched Mulder open his legs, the pose was decadent. The erection and visible anus made Alex hungry. He couldn't help but lower his head and suckle on Mulder's glisten large organ. The uncut cock slid down Alex's throat. He fought down the gagging reflex, Mulder's cock size was impressive and he was out of practice. Alex's warm tongue traveled down to the heavy sac. He sniffed hard, taking in Mulder's manly smell. Then he allowed his tongue to snake down to the dark asshole that winked at him. The dark curls that surrounded it, couldn't hide if from view. He remembered the night Mulder had allowed him to shave him everywhere, including his asshole.

Mulder was beyond moaning, he was on another plane of exsistence. He could feel Alex sucking and licking his manhole, then how the tongue would dive inside him. Alex's tongue fucked him, and he was sure to explode. Mulder grabbed his own cock, he began to jerk himself off hard.

He screamed as the orgasm ripped through him. He pumped his cock in time with Alex's tongue fuck. The cum hit his chest, neck and even his face. He suddnely felt Alex's cock pushing through his lips. Alex stood up on the bed and began to pump his cock in Mulder's mouth. The orgasm didn't take long, Alex watched how he fucked Mulder's beautiful mouth in the antique mirror near the bed. He ripped the mosquito netting as he started to cum.

Mulder thought he would drown in Alex's cum. It seemed like gallons were being emptied inside his mouth. He swallowed the deliciously warm liquid.

Alex finally fell down near Mulder on the bed. Both men were unable to breath, think or talk. Suddenly the door opened.

"Cheri, you must hurry the petite red head is going to come back soon." he said to Alex.

Mulder watched Alex jump off the bed and begin to dress quickly. When he was finished he grabbed Mulder's hand.

"I will see you again ok?" Alex asked.

"Yes." Mulder said.

"Cheri, let us go. We can't stay much longer." the man told Alex and he hated seperating the lovers. He didn't want his new 'friend' to get in trouble.

The blonde was about to leave when he heard Mulder call him.

"Lestat, give my regards to Louis. And thank you." Mulder said, smiling to the famous vampire.

Lestat smiled also, showing Mulder a glimpse of the famous fangs. Then he bowed and left the room.

A few minutes later Scully walked in.

"Hey Mulder, hope your feeling better. Doctor says your going to be ok. Listen this man told me to give you this card." she said, she looked at the ripped netting and smelled the strange odor. She shook her head and thought to herself, I 'I can't believe Mulder mastubated in here. He is addicted  
I think .'

Mulder looked at the business card it read:

L & L Rue Royale 'come when you both are ready'

the end.

 

* * *

 

  
April 1999  
Archive: YES  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Chris Carter and 1013 Productions. Overall storyline belongs to James Cameron the creator of the Titanic movie.   
Rating: slash, m/m, NC-17   
Author's note: this is the 4th story in the Bump on the Head Series, however each story is independent and can be read in any order  
Summary: A rich socialite falls in love with a poor artist on board the tragic ship, the Titanic   
Website: http://www.slashcity.com/~hephaestion/

* * *

Bump on the Head: Shippers in Love

'Come on Mulder, hurry up the movie is about to start!' Scully yelled at her partner. 

Mulder held the large boxes of popcorn and the sodas in his arms, as he manuevered over to where Scully was yelling at him. Why he allowed himself to be dragged to this movie, he had no idea. Mulder was walking into the dark theater when in the corner of his eye he swore he saw a man in a leather jacket. He was about to approach the man when he felt Scully's hand on his arm.

'Mulder! Come on, you promised to watch this movie with me.' Scully said, her voice was beginning to grate in his head. 

'I am here Scully, but you owe me. This is going to be the longest 3 hours of my life.' Mulder said.

Mulder and Scully got in their seats and quickly settled into a slow rhythmn of popcorn munching while the large movie screen ran the opening credits. 

Mulder rolled his eyes and did all he could not to fall asleep during the Titanic movie. He did wonder if that iceberg had some alien under it? He decided not to ask Scully, who was weeping in her tissue. 

Eventually the movie finished, and Mulder admitted having a lump in his throat. Love. Love and dying, the two things that he didn't understand. 

'Mulder, would you stay aboard a sinking ship to be with the person you love?' Scully asked.

'Would I sacrifice for love? I guess I would, but who would love me is the question?' Mulder asked, he turned his head hoping to catch a glimpse of the man in leather. 

'Can you even imagine how those people felt, findingtheir love of a lifetime on a boat hours before sinking.' Scully said, her voice was dreamy and far away. 

Mulder was listening to her, asking himself those very questions. Mulder and Scully walked over to miniature model of the Titanic the movie theater had set up on the ceiling. It loomed over their heads like something mystical, how it must have been on that ship. 

A teenager who was horsing around with his friends accidently hit the wire, which snapped suddenly. 

Mulder's back was to the incoming side of the miniature that swung and hit him on the head. Mulder hit the theater floor and was out cold.

******************************

April 10, 1912

Mulder stepped out of the car and was instantly transfixed by the huge ship docked at the port. Mulder turned around and watched his beautiful fiance get out of the car. 

Dana looked ravishing in her tan suit, her small waist and red hair tucked beautifully in the wide brim hat. She squinted as the sun hit her pale sapphire blue eyes, she saw the monsterous ship ahead of her. 

Soon enough the baggage handlers appeared to care for their immense luggage load. They were first class passengers and were treated as royalty. Slowly they were helped unto the ship; the Titanic and ship of dreams.

*****************

Alex watched the men around the table, he kept his face expressionless during the poker game. If he lost he didn't have the money to pay his debt and would be killed, if he won, he would be on the ship that would help him escape the rut of the city. 

The men put their cards down, the last man having 3 kings. Alex smiled and unfolded his full house. He stood up and bowing grabbed the ticket. Suddenly he heard the ship sound its 'all aboard who's going aboard'. Grabbing his small bundle of belongings, Alex Krycek ran to board the greatest ship on earth.

*****************

Fox Mulder had been settled into his suite on board the large ship. It was lavish and magnificant in splendor. The rooms were like those found in upscale hotels in NYC, Paris or London.

Fox heard a knock on the door of his suite and found his fiance there. 

'May I come in Fox? I hope I am not interrupting you, I think we need to talk.' Dana said.

Mulder nodded and the both sat down.

'Fox, I know you don't wish to marry me.' Dana said.

'No, Dana that isn't true, please.' Mulder said.

'No please, don't interrupt me. Let me say this, ok?' Dana said.

The petite red head stood up and began pacing the suite. 

'We are both being forced into this situation of marriage. My family is trying to marry me off and have me lose my dream of going into medicine. They have been disappointed by my 'indepedence'. I know I can be a somewhat 'good wife' to you Fox. We have been friends since childhood and well maybe we can work on making this marriage a beginning to something good instead of an end to our dreams. Mulder, tell me why you don't wish to marry? Maybe, we can work on it?' Dana said fervently, she so wanted to help her friend.

Mulder laughed and put his hands over his face. He remembered the day his father raged and stormed at him, demanding him to marry Miss Scully or face himself disinherited and placed in a mental hospital. 

'Dana, how can I tell you what is wrong, when I am confused as well? My mind says that it is normal for a man my age to marry and beget children but my body and my heart tell me it isn't for me. What my body tells me at times frighten me, Dana. My father thinks marriage will 'cure' me, but what if it doesn't? What will become of us? What will become of me?' Fox said, he felt his heart loaded with troubles.

Dana listened to man, and instantly understood it all. She walked over to him and placed her arms around him, soothing him.

'Fox, we are friends, I adore you. Please, no shame, we will figure this out. We will find a way so that we BOTH get what we need in this life. That we find the happiness we deserve. I have a feeling this ship will help us find our answers.' Dana said. She and Mulder held each other tightly as the ship sailed smoothly towards its destination.

************************

Alex stood on the deck of the ship, he watched the ocean and the sun settle in the west. He inhaled the ocean air, allowing it to fill his lungs. Most of the passengers were at dinner by now, but for Alex this moment of solitude was precious. He pitied those rich folks, who missed out on the simple pleasures of life. He was an artist who traveled all over the world. He would write poems or sketch drawings of the people he met. Alex Krycek had been to different cities, exploring their cultures and their people. Especially their men. He considered himself a bohemian, a heathen when it came to his pleasure. Alex has loved boys and men, enjoying each but never allowing his heart much attachment. Love could cause problems, was Alex's theory. 

He walked around the deck noticing finally a handsome man dressed in black tails suit. The man was breathtaking. His hair black sable, his body thin, tall but ever inch masculine. The legs long, and Alex imagined the pale hands were smooth from lack of hard labor. Alex crept closer, to catch a glimpse of the face, that was stunning. The cheekbones, and the mouth were designed to be sketched. Alex Krycek, poor artist, felt his heart begin its drumming and the familiar ache in his loins. He watched the man go towards the very edge of the deck's railing. Alex watched the beautiful man arch his neck back, as he looked up to the stars. The man's lips moved but Alex couldn't hear from where he was standing. 

Krycek watched the beautfiul man and shook his head. 'I must be mad, that man is a prince compared to me. I can only look but there is no chance of any more.' Alex said to himself. 

Suddenly, Alex froze, he watched the man begin to climb upon the ship's railing. 'Good God, he intends to jump.' Alex said to himself. 

Alex suddenly walked closer to the man who was standing upon the railing prepared to plunge himself to his death. 

'Hello?' Alex said softly.

Mulder's head turned quickly, he was shocked to see a man standing a few feet away from him. 

'Don't get any closer.' Mulder said.

'Ok, I won't but I never expected this on my voyage. Christ, I really do hate swimming in cold water.' Alex said, he tried to act nonchalant. He began to remove his shoes and his socks.

'What are you doing?' Mulder asked.

'Getting prepared to jump into the ocean after you do. I don't want to get my shoes and socks wet, they are a bitch to dry and its hard to swim in them.' Alex said.

'Why are you going to jump?' Mulder asked.

'Well if you jump, that means I have to jump. I can't let a really beautiful gentleman like yourself throw his life away in front of my eyes. From the moment I saw you here, our destinies became intertwined.' Alex said softly to the distraught man.

'How dare you? You called me what? Beautiful?' Mulder said, slowly forgetting his suicide mission.

'Well, hasn't anyone called you beautiful? You are, in the classical sense too. Your eyes, cheekbones, mouth and hands are exquisite to look at.' Alex said, taking a risk of saying such things to a rich gentleman. 

Mulder looked out tothe sea, he shook his head, 'no one's ever called me beautiful. I suppose such words are spoken between lovers. I have none.' Mulder felt the tears swell behind his eyes. 

Alex approached the man slowly, he touched the pale, smooth hand softly. 'I find it even harder to believe you have no lovers. What woman or..man wouldn't desire such a beautiful, exquisite man like yourself?' Alex said gently. 

'They are forcing me to marry, my family says it will cure me.' Mulder eventually spilled out his secret to the stranger with such green eyes. Green like the emeralds his mother wore around her neck. 

'You aren't sick sir, that is a mistake right there. But jumping isn't the solution. You are a man, be the man you wish to be and damn society and your family. Let them have their 'things' but keep your soul, your integrity and your sanity. ' Alex said.

Mulder looked at the man, he was poor and yet so rich in spirit and heart. Mulder envied him. 

Alex held Mulder's hand and helped him down the railing. Both men stared in each other's eyes. 

'What is your name sir?' Alex asked.

'Fox...Fox Mulder.' he said softly. 

'Fox? What a beautiful name, again I can see why. Mulder? From the New England Mulder family I presume? Oh yes, I heard of your family and of your 'father'.' Alex said, he watched Fox lower his head. 

'Who are you sir? I owe you my life.' Fox asked.

'Alex Krycek at your service. You owe me nothing, but if you feel obligated then all I demand is a bit more of your company.' Alex said. 

Mulder looked at the handsome poor man, his clothes were dirty and he stood there barefoot on the deck of the most beautiful ship in the world. Mulder smiled his first smile in months and nodded to the man. 'It will be my pleasure.' Mulder said.

**********************

That night Mulder and Alex talked the night away. They saw the sun set and the moon rise above them. They were still talking as the sun began its slow rise in the east. 

Alex spun his tales of his many adventures all over the world. He told Mulder of the man men like 'him' that lived all over the world. How he himself had learned his 'true' nature at an early age of 9 while being secretly molested by his older cousin. Mulder became engrossed by the wonderous life of adventure and pleasure the poor artist lived. 

Mulder told Alex how his life was dull, full of parties and 'family' duties. He had been sought after by every eligible single woman in the United States but how glad he was to get engaged with his childhood friend Dana. 

Eventually Mulder asked Alex if he would like to go to his cabin for breakfast. The poor artist smiled and told Mulder to lead the way. They made sure to not get caught by the crew, who would easily gossip about them. 

Inside the cabin, Alex became mesmerized by the beautiful works of art around the room. The cabin was full of wonderful new works of art, and of books. 

'Do you really think I am beautiful?' Mulder asked again.

'Quite so Fox, why do you ask again?' Alex asked.

'Would you draw me?' Fox asked, he blushed red.

'Yes, I would be honored.' Alex said, and looked around until he found some paper and drawing utensils. 

Mulder had gone into the bedroom and walked out to find Alex perched on a chair in front of the sofa. Mulder had wrapped a sheet around his body, but as he looked into the young artist's eyes, he allowed the sheet to drop. Fox stood there naked, and beautiful. He heard Alex gasp as the eyes of the man roamed his body up and down. 

'Lay upon the sofa Fox, I want to capture that hidden sensuality.' Alex said softly.

Mulder laid back upon the sofa, he placed an arm behind his head and slighty opened his legs. His semi-hard cock was visible, and laying upon a nest of dark curls. The body was pale but with the muscles of a swimmer. The hair upon Mulder's head was in wonderous disarray and gave him the look of a man ready for pleasure. 

Alex drew fast upon the paper, each stroke on the paper and each look upon that body making him harder. He felt his breath begin to quicken and he could see Fox's own pleasure mounting. Fox's body was reacting and it was visible from the man's cock slowly rising hard against his belly. 

Alex licked his lips, knowing he was unable to concentrate anymore upon his sketch. 

'Alex?' Mulder said, his voice was husky and his breathing fast.

Alex dropped the sketch and walked over to the couch. He placed his hands on each side of Fox's face and slowly lowered his lips. Their kiss was hesitant and soft at first but slowly increased in passion. Alex kissed Mulder's mouth but eventually began a slow kissing decent all over the man's body. 

Mulder moaned feeling the other man's mouth kissing his neck and chest. He felt Alex's mouth upon his nipples, he suckled and bit them gently. Mulder's mind raced, he had never felt pleasure like this. He had only had dreams at night that haunted him, but now he understand what he really wanted and needed. 

Alex's mouth was soft and gentle, he slowly lowered it until he was close to Mulder's harden phallus. The organ was engorged and weeping already a small trail of seed. Alex licked the man's sweet stream and then swallowed the manhood deep within his throat. 

Mulder yelled and grabbed Alex's hair as he felt the man swallow up his penis. He hadn't ever felt anything like it, and he knew he was going to discharge sooner than he hoped.

'Alex, I can't hold it, I am sorry.' Mulder said and arched his hips, driving his cock deeper inside the man's throat. He then let out a warm steady squirt of his seed, and feeling the most incredible sexual discharge of his life. 

Alex had swallowed as much as he could and still could feel some of the man's cum on his chin. He leaned up and looked into Mulder's flushed face, he then lowered his lips allowing the man to taste himself. Alex felt his own manhood about to bust out of his pants.

He looked at Fox, 'what now Fox'?

'I want everything, I want to do everything. Teach me Alex, make a man. I think I have fallen in love with you.' Mulder said. 

'I think I have fallen madly for you too my little sad rich boy.' Alex said, he stood up and taking Mulder's hand they went into the bedroom.

Inside the bedroom and for hours both men made love. Alex introduced his new lover into the art of male/male lovemaking. Mulder bit his bottom lip and clutched the bed sheets during the first act of anal penetration. However, soon afterward the pleasure had him forgetting the pain. Mulder gave and received, with Alex explaining him the different terms, and how it was done in 'gay society'. Alex gave him information about men who dressed as women, the boy lovers, the men who only gave but never received. With the lovemaking came an education that Oxford never gave Mulder. 

Mulder also learned to give, as he was slowly taught to penetrate Alex's body. He was a natural it semed as a 'giver' getting a steady motion that drove both men into frantic ecstasy. 

They were madly in love and Fox knew that it was destiny that brought them together. Mulder realized to hell with his family and to his 'duties' as a son. He was going to tell Dana he wasn't the man for her, that he loved another man. If she wanted, she could escape with them. They would travel the world looking for adventure. 

*********************

April 14. 1912

It was 4 days into his love affair with the young artist. Mulder had told his bestfreind everything and was surprised when she looked anything but sincerly happy for him. She had told him that he was finally smiling after months of nothing but sadness. Mulder told Miss Scully of his plans and to his great sadness she declined. She figured her destiny was probably not to marry and she would find a way to get her education. She could not leave her mother, who she loved dearly. But as long as they were on the ship, she would 'cover' for him. 

He realized he did love her, but only not as he loved Alex. 

That night Alex and Mulder made love upon the large bed. Alex drove his cock deep inside Mulder's tight anus, feeling it clamp him and the friction that resulted in great pleasure. He stroked Mulder's cock as he rammed in and out the handsome older man. As they were about to orgasm, the felt the ship shake. There was more crash noises heard and the lights flickered on and off in their suite. 

'What do you think happened Alex?' Mulder asked.

'Not sure, but I have a feeling we should find out.' Alex said. 

Both men dressed and began to rise up to the deck, they were curious to find out what the enormous ship had crashed into.

Mulder heard several porters telling the passengers that nothing was wrong, just probably some ice in the ocean. He and Alex walked towards the front of the ship and were amazed to find chunks of ice on the deck. The night was chilly and the ocean was dark as black ink. 

It wasn't until a later that the news came. They had struck and iceberg and the ship that was unsinkable was slowly sinking to the bottom of the ocean. 

Mulder looked at Alex, 'the boat is sinking, what are we going to do'?

Soon enough when enough passengers found out, mayhem had begun. The ship's crew began to organize the 1st class passengers, telling them women and children first on the ship's life boats.

Mulder was able to spot Dana and her mother.

'Dana, you and your mom must get on the life boat!' he shouted to be heard above the noise.

'What about you Fox?' Dana asked. 

The ship's crew helped both ladies upon their life boats and Mulder watched his bestfriend get lowered onto the cold ocean surface. Her blue eyes glistened and her red hair blowing in the wind. He wasn't sure if he would ever see her again. 

Soon enough, they were loading the weathly male passengers upon some of the remaining life boats. Mulder was recognized and was told to get into a life boat. 

'Come on Alex, let's go.' He called out to his lover.

'Sorry Sir, this boat is for first class passengers only. He will have to wait for the next one.' the crewman said.

'But there are no more boats! None of the lower class passengers have life boats, they will die!' Mulder yelled. 

'Go Fox Go, I will be ok. They will rescue us soon enough.' Alex yelled at his lover.

Mulder saw the men looking at him but knew what he had to do. He jumped out of the life boat and onto the sinking Titanic. He saw the shocked expression on Alex's face.

'I can't, not without you. We will survive this somehow right?' Mulder said to his lover.

Alex felt a tear escape his eye as he watched his lover just give up his chance to survive for him. 

'We need to go towards the back of the ship Fox, she will sink faster soon. ' Alex said and they ran.

Both men held tight to the railing as the ship began to sink and raising her end up into the night sky.

Dana watched horrified as the ship in the distance, she saw the bodies falling down into the icy water. She clutched the cross around her neck and prayed to God. 

'Hold on Fox! Don't let go!' Alex yelled.

Both men closed their eyes as the ship began to break in two and their half came crashing back to the ocean.

Eventually both men, as with the rest of the people trying to survive the sinking ship landed in the ocean. 

Mulder felt the ice cold water hit his body and thought he had never experienced agony like this before. He tried to search out for his lover and eventually felt the man's hands grabbing him. They looked around for something to help keep them afloat and were lucky enough to find a head board from one of the suites. 

Both men shivered and their teeth chattered. 

'Get on the board Mulder, you will be out of the water.' Alex said, he shivered and could feel his body freezing.

'No, you get on.' Mulder said.

'Dammit, don't be stubborn, get on the head board. You won't survive in the water! ' Alex said.

'And you will? I won't let you die dammit, don't ask me to.' Mulder said. 

'What are we going to do now Fox?' Alex asked softly. He knew he couldn't hold on much longer, the cold was too much.

'Maybe we should let go and meet again in our next life Alex? Who knows what type of men we shall be? What manner of way we will meet and fall in love again?' Mulder said, he was trying his best to stay conscious. 

'I love you Fox Mulder.' Alex said softly.

'I love you Alex Krycek.' Mulder said. 

Both men leaned to kiss and wrapped one arm around then the other which instantly had them falling the dark freezing ocean water. Slowly the water covered them and death came to the two lovers, who dared to fall in love while sailing the Titanic: Ship of Dreams.

**********************

Mulder felt the water on his face and opened his eyes. He saw Alex Krycek holding a bottle of Evian water in his hand. 

'Ahoy, Mulder, thanks for coming back to the living. Boy what a clunk on the head the good ole Titanic gave you.' Alex said teasingly.

'What are you doing here? Where is Scully?' Mulder asked.

They were inside some ER room Mulder noticed.

'Well the theater for insurance purposes demanded that an ambulance be called and so did Scully. I was kind of in the neighborhood and I saw them take you here. I decided to come and check on you while Scully went to get some coffee and call Skinner. You ok now?' Alex asked, his voice suddenly gentle and caring.

Mulder looked at the man near him and thought about the weird dream he had while unconscious. 

'Well, I guess you are ok, I better go now.' Alex said and began to leave.

'Wait!' Mulder said suddenly.

'What Mulder?' Alex asked.

'How long will you be in the neighborhood by the way? Any chance you plan to break into my apartment, let's say tomorrow night before I put some blockbuster movie in the vcr?' Mulder said.

'Depends on the movie Mulder.' Alex said, he grinned but inside he was shaking.

'How about Casablanca?' Mulder said.

'Hmmm, doesn't the bad guy and the good guy walk away into the night together in that one?' Alex said gently.

'I think so.' Mulder said and smiled at the notorious Ratboy. 

'I will bring the popcorn.' Alex said and with a wink he turned and left. 

******************

A few minutes later Scully walked to where Mulder was laying. 

'Feeling better Mulder?' Scully said and grabbed Mulder's hand.

'Yeah I am ok Scully, ready to leave.' he said, smiling to his best friend.

'Sorry about dragging you to see Titanic, after I was thinking about it, it's all Hollywood nonsense. No one will ever give up everything to die with the one they love.' Scully said.

Mulder touched his bandaged head and began to laugh, his laughter echoing throughout the ER. 

The end.


End file.
